GNX-X129 Deva Reaper
*Zero Reaper System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight *Chaos Burst Mode *Chaos Program MK I *Custom Haro-Uplink Station *Neutron Jammer Canceller |armour=*Omega Force Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso and 360 degree Camera Display |affiliation=Equatorial Union |armaments=*2 x Chaos Beam Claws *2 x CP Beam Sabers *1 x "Abyss of Torment" CP Supreme Particle Gun-blade *2 x "Firefly" CP 220mm 5-tube Missile Pod *2 x MX2200 beam shield generator **10 x "Blitz Storm" CP 220mm Missiles *2 x Chaos Plasma Beam Cannons *2 x "Soul Hunter" CP High-Powered Beam Rifle |developed from=* |developed into=*GNX-XA12 Beelzebub Gundam *LXZ1-X010 Deva Phantom Madnug }}The dark mobile suits known as the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper (aka Deva Reaper, Ghost 01, Reaper) is an unknown it is a heavy assault mobile suit piloted by a Masked Pilot, despite its mysterious origins the machine itself is immensely powerful. It later had pieces of its integrated into GNX-XA12 Beelzebub Gundam later used by her brother Kurayami Miyuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The first record of this suit's existence was an entry recording how after a GAT-X105 Perfect Strike Gundam fell into a lake of strange black liquid it emerged as some new suit. What had risen out was no Gundam, it was a machine of unimaginable darkness. The Gundam that rose up was a hateful monstrous machine, however no one knows how it was made after it emerged from the black liquid. Some speculate that the unknown liquid made it like this, others believe that an unknown group upgraded the Strike while using the liquid to cover their actions. A few believe the whole record was fabricated and the Reaper has more sinister origins, those who did make their ideas known publicly mysteriously disappeared a few days later with all records of their theories gone. It also features what had become the standard 360-degree panoramic screen and linear seat. The multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the mobile suit's exterior. The Deva Reaper carries ranged and melee weapons including beam claw, beam sabers, missiles, beam rifles, plasma beam cannons and its main weapon; the infamous "Abyss of Torment". Armaments *'"Abyss of Torment" Supreme Particle Gun-blade' :Inspired by the power of the Destroy Gundam, the weapon is both a close-combat weapon itself as well as a massive cannon. The particle gun draws a vast amount of energy from the four self-contained fusion reactors, allowing it to fire a massive mega particle beam that can destroy multiple battleships in a single shot. *'Chaos Beam Claws' :The beam claws can form on finger tips instantly and can cut through almost all forms of metal, which can extend to be as long as standard beam sabers however with much brighter glow. *'CP Beam Sabers' :The beams sabers are mounted on the sides of the waist for a quick-draw time, the Deva Reaper normally carries two but can carry more beam sabers if needed during combat. *'"Firefly" CP 220mm 5-tube Missile Pod' :A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the wings of the Deva Reaper which can shoot a rain of missiles that explode with CP enhanced warheads that have a much higher-explosive rate. *'"Blitz Storm" CP 220mm Missiles' :When fired, unlike the normal version of the 220 mm missiles, the "Blitz Storm" missiles can be maneuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally as they are controlled by the pilot inside the machine. *'Chaos Plasma Beam Cannons' :There are the two plasma beam cannons mounted on the shoulders of the suit, these cannons are the second most powerful weapons of the Deva Reaper's arsenal which fires high-powerful energy blasts that forms a large blast-wave when fired. *'"Soul Hunter" High Powered CP Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offers close to mid-range attack, the rifles are mounted on the left arm. The shoulder-mounted plasma cannons can be removed to provide the beam rifle with extra energy for maximum output. System Features *'Chaos Breaker Mode' :A system that causes the suit to gain a black and purple glow from the reactor as the dark energy that infected it causes the suit's systems boosts, both the weapons systems and the speed for a limited time. However, the system is on a time limit and can't be used again until after a recharge. This system was later disregarded when "The Masked Pilot" fully joins the E.U. *'Zero Reaper System' :Offically known as the "Zero-Energy Biological Hacking System" but more commonly called the "Zero Reaper System" by Chinatsu. It is an extremely dangerous and potent system used for both disabling targets and hacking into various kinds of networks directly via a single touch of the tendrils upon a nearby computer or mainframe. When used this system it is an extremely painful system that forcefully extracts information out of any humanoid subjects inside mobile suits or terminal system that comes into contact with it. :*'"E.V.E Program" Energy Vampiric Extractor Program' :When at the height of the union of pilot and suit they can activate this system by focusing there will through the Chaos Particle Drive. It is able acts as a storage unit by storing energy into nanobots themselves for the siphoned power into the system to avoid draining the battery or simply use it as a weapon to attack targets from a distance. When released as a weapon, it releases powerful tendrils of energy out from its body to wrap around a victim to draining the power out of an enemy target's reactor or overloading a enemies reactor until they meltdown and explode. *'"Nightmare Wrath" Advanced Control System' :More commonly known as the Nightmare Wrath System is a specialized system targeted at enhancing the users reflect and reaction time dramatically. When using the skull mask those undergo a process where they have to use 90% of there brain as the biological interface attempts to "unlock" the rest of the functions of the brain as an attempt to handle the needed work controlling the suit and being an active person at once. *'High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System' :The extra wings along with the strange thrusters on its back propel the mobile suit considerably faster, providing superior speed and agility matching the Strike Freedom at some points. Operational History The Fade of Eternity Currently Classified. Trivia Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era